Michael and Sara: Series of Oneshots
by Sobeys
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about Michael and Sara from Prison Break. Some of them you may have seen before as I have posted them separately, some are new. There are spoilers so read at your own risk.
1. Safety

**This is from 1x07 when Michael saves Sara from the riot in Fox River.**

Sitting in the air vents, Michael waited for Sara to collect herself after what was definitely a traumatic experience. It's not everyday you get attacked by a group of crazed convicts in a prison. Michael watched her breathe deeply, trying hard not to break down in front of him. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her, reassure her that everything was going to be okay, that he would protect her. But he didn't want to scare her, she was his doctor and he was an inmate. He shouldn't even be feeling this way, not if he wanted to ensure his plan wouldn't fail. He had to remain objective. However, seeing her in this state, Michael couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness and anger at the inmates and he was overcome with the need to make her feel better. So he did what he thought would help; he tried to distract her.

"Ever been to Baja?" At Sara's confused expression, Michael added "Mexico?" She continued to stare at him, not quite able to grasp his words in her current state. Her mind was far too panicked to make small talk. But Michael continued, unfazed. "There is this great place down there. Twenty bucks a night. Hammock on the back deck, beers are 50 cents. 25 cents at happy hour."

Sara smiled, understanding slowly creeping into her face.

"Ever been to Thailand? Thailand's great!" Michael said, enthusiastically.

"Michael," she finally spoke, a smile playing across her lips. "If you're trying to calm me down, you're doing a terrible job."

Michael smiled back, responding with "But I am trying." At this Sara laughed and, just like that, she knew everything was going to be okay. It sounds crazy, she was in an air vent with an inmate, laughing, while several prisoners were trying to find her and do terrible things to her.

She didn't know what it was about Michael - the calming voice, the clear blue eyes, his reassuring smile - something about him made her feel safe. She trusted him, in a place where she knew that trust didn't exist. She had even told him that first day that trust meant very little within the prison walls, yet here she was, putting her life in his hands...not that she'd really had a choice. It was either take his hand or wait for the other inmates to get into her office and she knew the odds were not tipped in her favour. So here she was, following him through the ventilation system, hoping that he'd lead her to safety.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked, holding his hand out to her. Sara looked at his hand for a moment before taking it and, with a reassuring squeeze, he led her further through the vents to safety.


	2. Flowers

**This takes place 5 years after Michael's death.**

"Mommy, can I watch cartoons please?" 4-year-old Michael asked, tugging on Sara's leg.

Sara smiled and nodded, bending down and running her hands through his messy hair. "Sure Mikey, but only until I finish cleaning, okay? Then we can go to the park."

Michael cheered excitedly before running away to watch cartoon. Sara smiled, thinking of how much her son looked like his father. Sara went back to her cleaning, thinking of Michael. As she straightened up her bedroom, she couldn't help but remember a conversation they'd had when she was still his doctor at Fox River.

_"You kept it." Michael said, looking over Sara's shoulder at her desk._

_"Kept what?" Sara asked, confused._

_"The flower."_

_Sara smiled, then said nonchalantly "I'm a pack rat, I never throw anything out._

_Michael laughed. "Yeah, all this clutter, it's overwhelming."_

_"You should see my apartment." Sara replied with a laugh._

_"Whoa. Haven't even had our first date yet and you're already inviting me in. I thought you were a nice girl." Michael said playfully._

_"Oh Michael, we all know nice girls finish last." Sara responded, grinning._

_Michael grinned back. "And where do you finish?"_

_"It depends on where I start." Sara replied before placing a stethoscope on his chest. "Deep breath."_

Sara laughed to herself, remembering his witty sense of humour and how much she'd looked forward to their playful banter when he'd come in for his insulin shots. She sat down on her bed and reached into a drawer in her night stand, pulling out an origami flower that had definitely seen better days.

_"Nice flowers." Michael observed, looking at the bouquet of white roses on Sara's desk._

_"Right" Sara replied, rolling her eyes._

_"Do we have an admirer?" he asked, with a smirk._

_"They're from my father." Sara replied, not looking at him._

_"What the occasion?" Michael asked, trying to figure out why she seemed to be in a bad mood. Maybe if he knew, he could make her feel better._

_"It's my birthday." Sara replied, continuing to busy herself with tending to him._

_"Today?" Michael asked and she nodded. _

_"Happy Birthday."_

_"Thank you." Sara replied, without emotion._

_"Okay." Michael said, chuckling softly._

_"What?" Sara asked, finally looking at him._

_"Nothing." Michael said. "Birthday's aren't usually a sore subject, that's all...unless the celebrant is feeling her age, which I don't see how you could be."_

_Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm 29 years old, Michael. I'm not feeling my age." She paused, debating over whether or not to explain further. For some reason, she felt comfortable around Michael so she continued on to explain "It's just that out of those 29 birthdays, my father's actually managed to see me on precisely six of them. So, I get flowers instead. Flowers that end up dead and in the trash a week later." Sara noticed Michael's expression and then added, "I sound bitter, huh?"_

_"Kind of." Michael replied. He felt genuinely bad for her and he could understand her pain, knowing what it was like to grow up without your father being around. What confused him further was how Sara's father could not see how amazing his daughter was. Why would he not want to spend time with Sara? Hell, Michael wished he could stay in her office forever._

_"It's not a big deal." Sara said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "You're all set. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Okay." Michael replied, getting up to leave. He paused in the doorway and turned back to her, an earnest expression on his face. "I'm sorry you feel that way. About the flowers, I mean."_

"Mommy, what's that?" Mikey asked. Sara jumped slightly, having been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed her son come in. Sara smiled down at the little boy and hoisted him up onto her lap.

"Your daddy made this for me a long time ago." Sara said, showing him the little origami flower.

Mikey picked it up gently and curiously examined it. "Whoa. That's so cool!" He enthused. "Mommy, can you teach me how to make one?"

Sara smiled and placed him onto the bed so she could get up and get some paper. "Sure, sweetie." Once she'd gotten the paper, she sat back down, giving her son one piece of paper and keeping one for herself. She showed him step-by-step how to make one and they sat their, folding their papers into flowers. Being only four years old, Mikey had some trouble but, with his mother's help, he managed to make one.

"This is so neat!" Mikey said, excitedly, holding up his flower.

"It is." Sara agreed.

"Mommy, can we go visit daddy on our way to the park?" the little boy asked. "Please?"

Sara kissed her son's forehead and replied, "Of course we can."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the graveyard, Mikey held his mother's hand as she led him to Michael's grave. When they stopped in front of the gravestone, Mikey reached into his pocket and pulled out his slightly crushed origami flower, carefully smoothing it out. He reached up and placed the little flower on top of his father's grave. Sara, with tears in her eyes, did the same with her flower and they sat down in front of Michael's grave, Mikey in his mother lap.<p>

"You know, Mikey, your daddy loves you very, very much." Sara said, running her fingers through her son's hair.

Mikey stood up and faced his mother. "How much?" he asked.

"This much." Sara said, holding her arms out as far as they would stretch.

The little boy's eyes widened. "That much? Whoa, that's a lot, mommy! I love daddy too."

"How much?" Sara mimicked him, chuckling softly.

"This much." Mikey replied, repeating Sara's actions and stretching his arms as far as they would go.

Sara laughed. "That's a lot!" she said, lifting him into her arms and hugging him. She placed a soft kiss in his hair and then stood up, still holding the little boy. She looked at her husband's gravestone and smiled as tears spilled from her eyes. As her vision blurred, she looked at the words engraved under Michael's name. _Be the change you want to be in the world._

_Flashback:_

_"I believe in being part of the solution, not the problem." Sara said, the first day she'd met Michael._

_"Be the change you want to see in the world." Michael mused, looking at her. She stared at him oddly, so he said "What?"_

_Sara tried unsuccessfully to hold back her smile. "Nothing. That was just my senior quote."_

_"That was you?" Michael asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "This whole time I was thinking it was Gandhi."_

_Sara rolled her eyes, smiling, "You're very funny."_

"Mommy, why are you laughing?" Mikey asked.

Sara shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking of your father.

"How much do you love daddy?" Mikey asked.

Sara smiled and stretched her arms once again. "This much."

"I think daddy loves you that much too." Mikey replied.

Sara's smile grew wider as tears pricked her eyes once again. "I know he does, baby." she said, looking up into the sky. "I know he does."

**I just finished watching the series a few days ago and I needed to get this out of my system so I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. The Date

_"You know you're going to get killed in here, right? If you're not careful?" Sara said, obviously concerned for Michael's well-being.  
><em>

_Michael smirked. "I'll make you a bet. When I get out of here, alive, I'll take you to dinner."_

Well, it was finally happening. Sara stood in front of her full-length mirror, staring at her reflection. She was wearing a simple long black dress with thin straps. Silver earrings dangled from her ears, and a delicate chain with a diamond pendant hung from her neck. More importantly, she wore a big grin on her face that had been there all day; she couldn't stop smiling, she was just too happy.

"Wow" a voice said from the doorway. Her smile grew bigger, something she didn't think was possible.

Michael's reflection appeared in the mirror wearing a light green dress shirt with a black tie and black pants. He walked up behind Sarah and placed his hands on her slightly round baby bump. "You look beautiful." he stated.

"Thank you." Sara replied, placing her hands over his. "I needed to make sure we looked good for this long-anticipated first date." she said, with a smirk as she placed her hands over his.

"Sorry, my schedule was pretty booked until now with breaking out of several prisons and bringing down the company and stuff." Michael replied with a chuckle.

Sara shrugged. "Excuses, excuses," she teased, turning around and pecking his lips.

Michael smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost." Sara replied, turning back to the mirror.

Michael rolled his eyes, exaggeratedly. "Women." he mumbled.

Sara laughed. "I waited a year for this date, I think you can allow me 5 more minutes, Scofield."

Michael raised his hands in defeat. "Yes ma'am," he said, taking a seat on the bed.

"So where are we going?" Sara asked, curiously.

Michael shook his head. "Are you clear on the concept of a surprise."

Sara shrugged. "Just making sure I didn't get all dressed up to get a burrito." she replied, referring to a conversation they'd had while on the run.

_Flashback_

_"You sure about this?" Sara asked, watching as Henry Pope, her former boss at Fox River, walked into the Cigar Club with her father's key._

_"No" Michael admitted._

_Sara could feel how tense he was so she tried to lighten the mood. "Either way, you still owe me dinner."_

_A smile graced his lips and he looked back at her from the driver's seat. "Is that so?"_

_"Yep." Sara replied, staring out the window and the entrance to the Cigar Club. "First week in Fox River, you promised me if you ever got out, you'd take me to dinner."_

_Michael smirked. "Well, maybe after we wrap this up, we can stop off and get you a burrito on the way back to Pope's house."_

_Sara looked at him in mock offense. "Scofield, I don't know what you're used to but anything short of a filet mignon isn't going to cut it with me."_

_Michael pretended to ponder this for a moment before he held out his hand, which Sara took. "It's a date."_

_End Flashback_

"No, no. Anything short of a filet mignon isn't going to cut it" Michael replied with a chuckle as he quoted Sara from that day.

"You got it." Sara replied, turning around. "Okay, I just have to grab my purse and we can go."

Michael shook his head. "Not without this," he replied, holding up a blindfold.

"You're kidding, right?" Sara said in disbelief.

"Nope." Michael confirmed, standing up and tying it over her eyes. When he finished, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade before grabbing her hand and leading her to his car.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Michael stated, turning off the car.<p>

Sara smiled in anticipation as Michael went around and opened her car door, helping her out.

"Ready?" he whispered into her ear. Sara nodded eagerly and Michael removed the blindfold. Sara gasped as she stared out at the boat in front of them.

"I don't think I'm dressed properly," was the first thing out of her mouth.

Michael laughed. "Shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out. Sara took it and she felt Michael give her hand a gentle squeeze as they carefully climbed into the boat. Michael led Sara inside where he'd set up a candle-lit dinner.

"So let me get this straight." Sara said, a smile playing on her lips. "You plan to sweep me off my feet with a romantic candle-light dinner on a boat, and then we can ride off into the sunset and spend our nights staring out at the stars?"

"Something like that." Michael replied, putting an arm around her waist. "How am I doing?"

"Pretty well." Sara admitted.

Michael led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her with exaggerated chivalry, bowing as she sat down. Sara giggled and rolled her eyes. "Such a gentleman." she mused.

Michael shrugged, modestly. "Stop, you're embarrassing me." he said, his eyes twinkling.

Sara laughed and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a good first date.

* * *

><p>"So, this is gonna seem really cliche but I did actually plan on lying on a blanket, staring up at the stars together." Michael admitted as they stared out at the ocean.<p>

Sara smiled. "Scofield, I didn't know you were so romantic."

Michael smiled. "I'm full of surprises," he replied, as they lay on the blanket. Sara put her head on Michael's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"So I know this isn't normal for first dates but we need to come up with a name for this little guy." Sara said, placing her hands over her belly.

Michael smiled as he placed his hand over hers. "When have we ever done anything normal?"

Sara pretended to think for a moment. "Never."

Michael smiled. "Do you have any names in mind?"

Sara nodded. "I had one..."

Michael looked at her expectantly. "Which is..."

Sara bit her lip and then sat up, looking at Michael. "Well, if it's a boy...I want to name him after his daddy."

Michael stared at her for a moment. "You want to name him...Michael? he asked slowly, not quite sure he'd heard her right.

Sara nodded uncertainly. "I do."

A flood of emotions ran through Michael, some of which included surprise, love and joy. "I...okay." he said, not sure how to respond.

Sara's smile brightened. "And if it's a girl...how do you feel about Stephanie?"

Michael tried it out before shaking his head. "How about Jennifer?"

Sara thought this over. "I like it." she decided.

"Then we're set." Michael decided, pulling her closer to him.

Sara rested her head on his shoulder. "This is really happening."

"It is." Michael replied and they sat quietly for a moment, wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Sara?" Michael said after a few moments.

"Hmm?" Sara watched Michael as he stood up for a moment.

"There's something I want to ask you..." Michael said, suddenly nervous.

"Shoot." Sara replied, waiting for him to go on.

"Well, I was thinking...and I, uh...What I'm trying to say is..."

"Spit it out, Scofield." Sara said, watching his cheeks turn pink.

Michael took a breath before he just blurted out "Marry me."

Sara stared at him in shock, wondering if she'd heard him right. "W-What?"

Michael repeated his words uncertainly. "Marry me?"

"I...Yes!" Sara responded, launching herself into his arms. Michael almost fell back as he caught her but quickly regained his balance, wrapping his arms around her, both of them smiling like idiots. He gently pulled back and stared into her eyes, cupping her cheeks in his hand before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Mrs. Sara Scofield. It's got a ring to it." Sara said.

"God, I love you." Michael replied, pressing his lips to hers once more. He then bent on one knee and placed a simple yet elegant diamond ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Sara said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Michael said, earnestly.

Sara laughed through her tears and pressed her lips to his once more.


	4. It's a boy!

**Spoilers from Season 4.**

**NOTE: This was reposted so if you've already read it, it's pretty much the same. I just had to fix a couple small errors.**

"Okay Dr. Scofield, I have the results right here," Dr. Wright announced, waving a folder in the air.

"And...?" Sara asked, excitement mixed with a tinge of sadness at not being able to share this moment with Michael.

"Ready?" the doctor exclaimed and Sara nodded impatiently. "It's a boy!"

Sara felt tears spring into her eyes at the thought of the little baby boy that was growing inside of her and she placed a hand on her swollen belly, smiling. "That's great!"

"Congratulations, Mrs. Scofield." Dr. Wright announced, smiling at her patient, knowing how she much be feeling. She had been an OB/GYN for years and this was probably one of the most rewarding parts of her job, watching the pure joy on her patients' faces.

"Thank you so much, doctor!" Sara exclaimed, getting up and giving the older woman a hug. The doctor hugged her back and then left to write a prescription for Sara's prenatal medication.

"Congrats." Lincoln said, stepping into the room and Sara smiled up at him as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." she replied, her smile wavering a bit as she wished his younger brother were here instead of him. Not that she didn't want Lincoln there; he was great, always going with her to her appointment, making sure she had everything she needed, including taking care of her late night cravings. The poor guy had gotten up at 4am the night before to get her chicken wings from a place on the other side of town.

"You're going to make a great mother." Lincoln said, mistaking her expression for fear at the impending responsibilty.

"Thanks Lincoln." she replied and he squeezed her shoulder. "I just...I really wish Michael was here. He sacrificed everything for us and our baby isn't even going to know his father. Maybe if I had gone back that day and tried to save him, he would be here right now." Sara said, choking back a sob as tears sprang into her eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault Sara. There's nothing you could've done. That electric shock...not even Michael could've lived through that." Lincoln said. Then, in a softer voice, he said "Michael will watch his son grow up, maybe not here. But from up there." he said, his finger pointing upwards.

Sara nodded, covering her face with her hands. "I miss him so much."

"Shh, it's okay." Lincoln said, pulling his sister-in-law into a much-needed embrace. "He loves you and he wouldn't want you to be sad."

Sara nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right." she admitted, forcing a smile onto her lips. She looked down, placing her hands back onto her baby bump, where she felt her baby boy kicking enthusiastically. All of a sudden, her smile was no longer forced but it became genuine. Something that Michael had been good at doing; he always knew how to make her smile, even when she wanted nothing more than to weep.

"This little boy is going to be a great soccer player." she said, softly. She heard Linc chuckle and her smile grew. "I think I know what I'm going to name him." she stated.

Lincoln looked surprised. "What?"

She smiled, looking back down. "This little boy is going to have his father's name. His name is going to be Michael."

Lincoln smiled at this, not quite able to come up with a response. His expression was enough though, to tell Sara that he approved of her idea. She smiled back and at that moment, Lincoln's words from a moment ago rang true. She just knew that Michael was watching down on them from heaven, and he was smiling too.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Also, if anyone has any one-shot ideas that they'd like me to write about, feel free to leave it in the reviews or shoot me a PM :)**


	5. Lullaby

Sara's eyes flutter open as she feels a rush of cold air hit her. Turning around, she moves to snuggle into Michael's warm body but she finds the other side of the bed empty. With a groan, she lifts her head to look around the room, not seeing him anywhere. As she stands up, she hears Michael's voice and her eyes follow the noise, seeing the baby monitor. With a smile, she listens to him coo at their newborn. Her smile grows even wider as she hears him sing a lullaby to the fussy infant.

Getting up, she slowly makes her way into the next room, careful not to make a noise. She leans against the door frame watching her husband rock their 2-month old son in his arms as he quietly sings a lullaby. He hasn't yet noticed her presence and she soaks in the scene, watching her two boys with tears in her eyes.

After a few minutes, Michael places the baby boy into his crib every so carefully and turns around, surprise plastering his face at the site of his wife standing in the doorway.

With a sheepish smile, he says, "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you."

Sara shook her head, her eyes twinking. "I thought your job was to keep the bed warm?"

Michael shrugged, smiling as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You were asleep and our baby wanted company so I thought I'd try being the mom for a bit."

"You did a good job." Sara said, pressing her lips to his shoulder. After a moment, she added "I didn't know you could sing."

"Oh yeah, I totally can...you know, if _that_ can be referred to as singing." Michael said with a chuckle.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. What other talents are you hiding from me, Mr. Scofield?" Sara asked, her voice taking on a flirtatious tone.

Michael grinned, "Patience Mrs. Scofield, I can't reveal all of my secrets at once. You'll get bored of me."

"Never." Sara said with a yawn."Come on, let's go back to bed."

"Let's go." Michael agreed and, with one swift motion, he lifted her up bridal style. Sara almost screamed in surprise but luckily managed to stop herself so as not to wake up their little miracle. Wrapping her arms around Michael's neck, she snuggled into his chest as he carried her back to their bedroom and placed her gently back into bed.

When they were settled, Sara rested her head on his muscular chest and fell asleep to the rhythm of her lover's heartbeat.

**Just a little something that popped into my head. Let me know what you think. :)**

**-Sobia**

**P.S: If anyone has any ideas for a one-shot, feel free to share and I'll try to write it :)**


	6. Proposal

**Before I start this story, I wanna give a shoutout the AfricanBookwork. Thanks for your suggestions, I'll try to write them all although it may take some time. Thanks for the love and support :)**

Up. Down. Up. Down.

Michael watched Sara's chest rising and falling as she peacefully slept, curled up in his side. It was 3am and he couldn't seem to fall asleep, although he didn't seem particularly bothered. He was more than happy to enjoy the peace and quiet, something he hadn't thought existed just a short two weeks ago.

2 weeks. Wow, it had already been 2 weeks since they'd been exonerated. Michael`s thoughts went to Kellerman, the man who he owed his freedom - and his family`s and friends` freed - to, yet still didn`t completely trust. He had also been the man that had tried to drown the woman sleeping right next to him, the woman who he loved unconditionally and, for that, Michael did not ever expect to really like Paul Kellerman.

"Mmmm" Sara shifted in her sleep, her arm going around his bare, tattoo-less torso. She shifted closer to him, placing her head right above his heart. Michael realized she was still asleep and he smiled, tilting his head to place a soft kiss on her head.

God, he loved her so much. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how his past self would probably laugh at him for being so completely and utterly infatuated with this woman. His former self used to think love was just something that made people stupid, something that he`d never be the victim of. Obviously, his past self had never met Sara Tancredi.

Tancredi. He hoped one day he`d be able to say Sara Scofield. Just the thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

"Sara Scofield" he whispered, and a warm feeling spread through his insides. He couldn`t wait for that day. The day he`d be able to call this amazing woman his wife.

"Michael?" the woman in question was looking at him in the dark, tiredness coating her hazel eyes. "You're still awake?"

Michael stared at her, a stupid grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked, confused as she rubbed her eyes. Michael pulled her up so she was lying on his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She stared down at him, a smile now on her face as well, but not nearly as wide as his own.

"Marry me" he blurted out.

"What?" Sara replied automatically, certain she'd heard him wrong.

"Marry me." he repeated.

"Are you serious?" she blurted out, completely puzzled.

Michael nodded although the gleam in his eyes was starting to fade, being replaced by worry as he realized how stupid this whole situation must seem for her. It was 3am and he didn't even have a ring and-

"Yes" Sara breathed out, before planting her lips on his own, completely erasing all of his thoughts. All his brain could process was her lips, her soft, warm lips, moving against his own as their hands roamed one another`s bodies.

When they finally pulled apart, Sara curled up against him and then, with a light laugh, she murmured "Now go to sleep, Scofield."

"Yes Mrs. Scofield." he replied, giving her a peck on the lips before they closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I must say, I know this is extremely cheesy and may not seem entirely like something Michael would do, because he's always the man with the plan BUT I wanted to explore another side of him so let me know what y'all think :)**


	7. Thoughts from a Friend

This

Katie sat at her kitchen table, drinking a warm mug of hot cocoa while surfing the web on her laptop. As she opened up her Facebook, a new post made her smile.

"Sara Scofield has posted 3 new photos to the album "Michael Junior's First Christmas"

Below were three pictures of her auburn-haired ex-colleague alongside the blue-eyed ex-convict, Michael Scofield. They were joined by the newest addition to their family, a little baby boy.

To anyone who didn`t know the them, they looked like the typical happy family. But Katie knew they were far from typical. Remembering her time working alongside Sara at Fox River, Katie had grown to deeply respect the Doctor. Sara was hardworking and compassionate, something that was very hard to find in that place and the two women had bonded over being among the very few females in the building.

Katie remembered watching Sara fall for the inmate with the gorgeous blue eyes and she herself had reminded the doctor on several occasions not to do anything that she may regret later on. Convicts were not to be trusted and Sara would only end up getting hurt.

She did get hurt. On several occasions. And yes, it was because of Michael Scofield. However, in the end it was obviously all worth it. This, Katie was sure of. And the glowing expression that showed so clearly on her friend's face was confirmation of this fact as Katie scrolled through picture after picture.

One image in particular caught Katie's eye. This one was of Sara and Michael curled up on a couch with Sara's back against Michael's chest. His chin was rested on his wife's shoulder and both of their arms were wrapped around their little bundle of joy, who was currently leaning against his mother's chest. All three of them were wearing Santa hat's and Sara appeared to be laughing at something Michael had said. Michael wore a smirk on his face as he watched his wife, his eyes full of love.

The caption beneath the photo said "Me and my boys on Christmas."

Katie felt a surge of warmth go through her body as she stared at the picture. With a smile, she posted a comment:

_The little guy is a stud (just like his father). Congratz girl! ;)_

**This one-shot (as well as the last one was inspired by AfricanBookworm). :)**


	8. Baja

A gentle breeze flowed through the air, carrying the sound of laughter coming from the couple that swung happily in the hammock. Sara lay on Michael's chest, with her hands propping her head up so she was looking at him as he told her a story from his childhood.

"No way!" she exclaimed, with a laugh.

"I swear. My foster mother was livid! Her face was so red, I wouldn't be surprised if smoke started coming out of her ears." Michael said, laughing at the memory.

"You actually had a food fight in her family room. A room with a white carpet and a white couch?`Sara asked in disbelief.

Michael shrugged. "I was four. I wasn't always a genius, you know."

"Actually, technically you were." Sara replied, laughing.

Michael shrugged again before playfully rolling his eyes and muttering "Right, I married a doctor."

Sara raised her eyebrows. "You didn't seem to mind me being a doctor when I was cleaning up all your injuries back in Fox River...and after." Then she smiled mischievously. "You know, I bet you wouldn't mind me being a doctor if I punched you in the face."

Michael's eyes widened. "Wow, you're really not a nice girl."

"Like I said, Michael. Nice girls finish last." Sara replied, smirking. She leaned down and pecked his lips, moving her hands to cradle his face. When she moved to pull back, Michael's hand snaked up to the back of her head and pulled her back down, deepening the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart for much-needed air, Sara leaned her head on Michael's chest, smiling as she listened to his heart beat, feeling the rising and falling of his chest as he filled his lungs with air. After a moment, she felt him press his lips to the crown of her head and she sighed in contentment.

"I love you." she murmured, reaching for his hands and entwining their fingers.

"I love you too." Michael replied, planting another gentle kiss on her head. They lay quietly, the hammock moving gently with the wind as they enjoyed one another's company.


	9. Sticks and Stones

_Governor's Daughter Aids and Marries Escaped Convict_

Whoever came up with "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" was the stupidest person ever to exist on this planet. As Sara stared at the words, she swore that a slap in the face would hurt much less than having that headline on the first page of millions of copies of _The New York Times_.

Sara knew she shouldn't let the words bother her. What she had done had saved an innocent man's life. The innocent man in question was now her brother-in-law and she knew he was a good man, definitely not one who deserved the cruel fate that awaited him in Fox River. But still, knowing that what she'd done was for a good cause, she still couldn't help feel a mixture of anger and sadness at the words in front of her.

She only wondered what the press would have to say when they found out she was pregnant. It was only a matter of time before they found out. She couldn't bear the thought of these monsters saying anything about her child. Sure, she and Michael may not have planned the pregnancy but it was a child made from love and they were both really excited for him or her to make their appearance in just six short months.

"What are you up to?" Sara jumped as she felt a set of hands on her shoulder and then immediately relaxed, leaning into her husband's touch. "Are you okay?"

Sara nodded. "You scared me. I-I didn't hear your come in."

Michael looked at her for a moment, concern evident in his expression. "What happened?" he asked, gently brushing his thumb on her cheek. It was then that Sara realized she had tears on her face. Damn pregnancy hormones, making her so much more emotional.

"Nothing. I'm just a mess of hormones, I guess." she said with a laugh, mentally cringing at how forced it sounded.

"Sara..."

Sara bit her lip and then retrieved the newspaper she had dropped when he came in. She silently handed it to him and he sighed as he skimmed the article. He had grown somewhat used to the lies told by the media, especially when it came to his family.

"Is it ever going to end?" she asked, gripping his hand in her own.

"Hey, come here," Michael said, pulling Sara into his arms. She complied, holding him tight as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Michael felt hot tears on his skin as she cried and he ran one hand soothingly up and down her back, while stroking her hair with the other. After a moment, he pulled back and held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Listen to me. _This" _he gestured to the newspaper "doesn't define who we are. _We_ know that what we did is right. No one else's opinion matters. Okay?"

Sara nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know, I just...I don't want our baby to have to suffer because of who we are," she whispered, placing her arms protectively around her slightly swollen belly. "Our baby shouldn't have to pay for our choices.

"No one is going to harm either of you, alright? I'm here, and I'm going to protect both of you. If anyone wants to mess with our child, or with you, they're going to have to go through me first. I promise. Okay?" Michael said with determination coating his every word.

"Okay." Sara barely whispered back before she buried her face back into his neck and squeezed him tight. They stood there for what felt like hours but may have only been minutes. And Sara knew that Michael would make good on his promise. He had proved time and time again, that he would do anything to keep his loved ones safe and Sara was sure that their baby was going to be the most loved and cherished child ever to be born.

**Thoughts?**


	10. Thunderstorms

_CLAP! BOOM!_

Sara suppressed a scream as the room split up for a split-second. Her breathing quickened and she could hear her heart thumping rapidly in her chest.

This is ridiculous. She thought. How in the hell had she managed to get through everything that she had with Michael and something as stupid as a thunderstorm still made her want to cry? She'd been in freaking prison with actual violent criminals, for crying out loud!

Nevertheless, she couldn't stop herself from tightening her hold around her sleeping husband, moving as close to him as possible, while still trying not to wake him from his peaceful slumber.

_Just relax, Sara. You have been through so much worse. What's a little bad weather going to do to you, anyway? Just think about how you're lying in bed next to the love of your life. Just think of the adorable infant lying asleep in the next room. You have a family, you have-_

_BOOM_

Sara screamed, all of her attempts to calm down evaporating. She couldn't help herself, thunderstorms were something that had terrified her from childhood.

Michael's eyes shot open and he immediately tightened his arms around Sara's body. He turned on the lamp and looked at her, fear and worry in his eyes. "What happened?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically, his eyes scanning every inch of her, trying to find the problem.

Sara was sobbing now, unable to control herself. She shook her head at his questions and Michael pulled her close to him. Sara buried her face in Michael's shoulder, and he stroked her hair while running a soothing hand up and down her back. He whispered soothing words to her, hoping she would calm down enough just to tell him what was wrong. He desperately wanted to fix whatever was bothering her but he obviously couldn't do it until he knew what to fix.

"I'm sorry." Sara mumbled into his shoulder, trying to control herself.

"Shh, it's okay." Michael said, loosening his hold on her a little bit. In a calm voice, he said "I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going to get Mikey and grab you a glass of water and I'll be right back. Alright?"

Sara nodded, just now realizing the baby boy was wailing from his nursery. A pang of guilt went through her as she realized her scream must have woken the sleeping infant. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head against them, feeling mortified at what had just happened.

A gentle hand rested on her back and Sara lifted her head to see Michael holding out a glass of water while holding Mikey in his other arm. Sara drained the water in seconds before reaching her hands out to take the baby, nestling him into her arms.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Michael asked, concern evident in his voice.

Sara blushed and shook her head, not meeting Michael's eyes.

"Sara..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sara said stubbornly.

"Sara, you know there isn't anything you can't tell me, right? I love you and that's never going to change." Michael said, wrapping his arms around her.

Sara was grasping for anything, anything at all that would get her out of this conversation when another clap of thunder echoed through the night. Sara shrieked and dug her nails into Michael's arm, not noticing him wince in pain. After a moment, she realized what she'd just done and she looked at a frightened Mikey, who was on the verge of tears after being awoken for the second time that night.

"Shhh, mommy's sorry baby." Sara soothed her child, welcoming the distraction because she was really not looking forward to seeing the smug expression that was sure to be on her husband's face.

Once little Mikey was settled and Sara had put him back in his crib, she made her way back to her bedroom where Michael was waiting with, of course, a stupid grin on his face.

"Don't." Sara warned, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Mrs. Scofield, are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Michael teased, pulling her into his lap.

"Shut up," Sara said, not meeting his eyes.

Michael leaned his head forward and whispered "Do you understand how adorable you are?"

Sara's cheeks grew redder, something she hadn't thought humanly possible.

Michael turned her in his arms so she was facing him and he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "But really, thunderstorms?" he said, still grinning.

Sara rolled her eyes and, without warning, grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. He stared at her in shock for a quick moment and she took that opportunity to free herself from his arms and run. Unfortunately for her, she was laughing too hard to get very far and she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her back into their bedroom. Picking her up, he carried her into their bedroom, while she fought against his hold, trying to break free while giggling uncontrollably. They fell into their warm bed, laughing uncontrollably, holding one another tight.

"Sara, you're going to wake our child again." Michael warned, still chuckling. In response, Sara covered her mouth with her hand, trying to control her giggles.

"I love you." she said, breathlessly.

Michael pulled her closer to him, I love you too. So much."

**Just a bit of cute fluff that popped into my head. Thoughts? :)**


	11. Masquerade

**AfricanBookworm: I was craving to write something so as soon as I saw ur ideas I thought, let's get started haha. Yeah, it was kinda out of character but I thought it might be fun cuz when you're doing something ur nervous about, ppl go about it in different ways so Michael, being prepared for literally everything, was extremely nervous about this one thing and he just sorta did it. I totally agree about their first kiss! It seemed totally unplanned but he definitely wanted the key at first. But the fact that he didn't ask for it melted my heart :D And part of me hated the writers at first for killing him but then I figured that it was because they were being true to the character and I gotta respect that. I would've liked for him to have met his son at least but it makes sense that he sacrificed himself for his family.**

Lights were elegantly strung around the dim room, giving it an aura of mysteriousness as the mask-clad guests scattered about the room, talking, laughing and dancing. A young woman with auburn hair stood by the snack table wearing a sparkling black mask that matched her knee-length dress and open-toed high heels. She poured herself some punch and walked back over to her table, taking a seat next to a man that flashed her a radiant smile and immediately reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He leaned forward so his lips were just in front of her ear.

"Having fun?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"I am." she replied, smiling at him. "Are you?"

He smiled. "What can I say, this isn't exactly my scene but...I guess it's fine as long as you're with me."

She smiled back at him and he could have sworn the room brightened. Or maybe it was just the warmth that he felt when she was happy.

"Want to dance?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"HA! Trust me, that is one thing you definitely don't want to see."

"Please?"

"Sara..."

"Come on, Michael, it'll be fun."

Michael sighed. He wasn't getting out of this one. "Alright. But don't blame me when I step on your toes." He stood up, offering her his hand, which she graciously took and they made their way to the dance floor, just as a slow melody began to play. He placed his hand on her waist and she placed his around his neck as they gently swayed to the music.

"See, this isn't so bad?" she said, as she rested her head on his chest, still moving slowly back and forth.

"I guess I have a good dance partner." Michael replied with a smile. "Maybe your toes will survive the night."  
>"I don't mind because then you would have to carry me around." Sara replied with a smile.<p>

"Hmmm, I guess I would. Maybe I should break my arm on the way out." Michael replied.

"Then you can carry me with one arm." Sara replied.

"Sure, but I don't know how comfortable you would be being thrown over my shoulder whenever you want to move." Michael replied.

Sara laughed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to sit down for the faster songs."

"Agreed." Michael replied with a smile, as he twirled her around.

They hadn't noticed, but people had started to gather, watching the couple dance. They were too immersed in their own world, one where no one existed but them.


	12. Fear

Michael's eyes shot open as he heard movement in his bedroom. He knew it wasn't Sara; she was lying right next to him. He could feel her arms around his torso.

"Daddy?" a whispered voice said urgently.

Michael sighed in relief. _Of course!_ He sat up in bed, careful not to wake his wife with the movement and held his arms out to his 5-year old son. Little Mikey eagerly reached forward as his father pulled him onto his lap.

"Hey little guy." Michael whispered. "What are you doing awake at..." he stopped to look at the blaring red numbers on his nightstand "3 in the morning?"

"Monster." he whimpered, throwing his arms around his father's muscular chest. Michael couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as held the little boy close, running his hand up and down his back soothingly.

"What's going on?" Sara asked, lifting her head and squinting at her family, still not fully awake.

"Mikey's got a monster in his closet." Michael said, trying to keep his expression serious, but not quite managing it.

Sara sat up and smiled tiredly at her son. "Is that so?"

Mikey nodded, his head still buried in his father's chest.

"Do you want me and daddy to go check it out?" Sara asked gently.

The frightened little boy nodded again. His parents stood up, Michael carrying Mikey into his room. He gently placed him on the ground in front of the closet and then bent to his height.

"Mikey, do you know what fear is?" Michael asked.

The little boy nodded. "It means you're scared."

"That's right." Michael said. "But do you know what fear is made out of?"

Mikey shook his head, his attention completely on his father.

"Well..." Michael said, sitting on the floor and pulling his son into his lap. "I used to have monsters in my closet too. But your uncle Linc told me that fear is nothing. It's made from air, not even that." Michael waved his hand around, as if swatting at the air. "He said you just have to face it. You just have to open that door and the monster will disappear."

Mikey looked at the door, then back at his father. Michael nodded, urging him forward. Slowly, he removed himself from the safety of his father's arms and took a shaky step towards the door. Then another. And another. He placed his little hand on the doorknob and then turned to look at his mother who smiled reassuringly as she sat next to his father. With a deep breath, Mikey threw the door open and cringed in fear. Michael had to cover his wife's mouth to stop her from laughing at their son's reaction and they were both thankful that the little boy didn't look back at them. Instead, he opened his eyes when he was sure nothing would jump out at him and he looked inside the closet.

"Do you see any monsters?" Michael asked.

Mikey shook his head. "It's gone!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"It was never there, sweetie." Sara said, standing up and ruffling her son's hair. "It was just fear."

"And fear is air, right Mikey?" Michael added.

Mikey nodded, smiling at his parents. Then he let out a yawn and Sara laughed. Lifting him up, she said "Ready to get back to bed?"

Mikey rested his head on his mother's shoulder, already falling back asleep. She gently placed him back in his bed, tucking him in before placing a kiss on his forehead. Michael did the same and they watched their son fall back to sleep. Sara leaned against Michael, her tiredness catching up to her as well.

"Shall we?" Michael asked. With a yawn, Sara nodded and they went back to their own bed, falling asleep within minutes, curled up in each other's arms.


	13. Merry Christmas

**Hi guys! So I know it's been a few days. I've been trying to get one o****ne-shot up per day but I've got exams this month so it might not be as regular. They finish on the 17th so hopefully it'll be more regular after that. Anyway, enjoy!**

Wake up!"

Michael was roused from his slumber by the urgent whisper and the set of hands that were now shaking him. He immediately sat up and assessed the room, searching for danger, but all he saw was Sara sitting on their bed with an expectant smile on her face. "What's going on?"

"It's Christmas!" Sara squealed, grinning.

"What time is it?" he asked, wearily. Normally, Michael would find her excitement adorable or funny, especially since he didn't see Sara as being the kind of person that would be all cheery on the holidays; on the contrary, he thought she only liked holidays so they could sleep in and do whatever they wanted.

"8:30" Sara replied, leaning down so her face was just inches from his. His breathing hitched a little, and he was now completely awake, watching her face, her lips. He leaned his head up a little to close the distance but Sara moved her head back, an amused smile on her face as Michael's face formed into a pout.

"Not until you get up." Sara teased, grabbing his hand and tugging it. "Come on Michael, it's Christmas!"

Michael grabbed her hand with both of his and pulled. She fell onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around her so she was pressed tightly against him. Sara squirmed, trying to get out of his hold but he wouldn't release it and she giggled. "Michael!"

"I didn't know you were so enthusiastic about Christmas." Michael said.

Sara nodded. "It's my favourite holiday...It was the only holiday my dad would spend with me. And before my mom died, she and I would spend all day baking cookies, decorating a Christmas tree, you name it." Her expression sobered at the mention of her parents but it was soon lit up again as she smiled down at her husband. "Come on, let's go!"

Michael smiled. "Not without a kiss."

Sara shook her head. "Not until you get up."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pleaase?"

Sara rolled her eyes playfully, before she lowered her head and pressed her lips to his. It was short but sweet and when she pulled back, her smile grew. "Let's go, Scofield!"

Michael chuckled as he released her from his embrace and she pulled him up. He stood and headed for the bathroom to wash up. When he came out, Sara was already downstairs and the aroma of pancakes wafted into his nostrils as he made his way down the stairs. When he entered he kitchen, he stood and stared at Sara who, oblivious to his presence, was dancing and humming a Christmas carol as she flipped another pancake.

Michael snuck up behind her and grabbed her hand, twirling her around the kitchen and she giggled, her face glowing.

"So what are we doing today?" Michael asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she went back to flipping pancakes.

"Well, I was thinking we could stay in our PJs, get some blankets and watch Christmas movies all day. Maybe make some hot chocolate, order takeout from that Chinese place on the next block when we get hungry?" Sara proposed.

"Are they open on Christmas?" Michael asked.

Sara nodded. "Yup, I double-checked."

Michael smiled. "Sounds good to me." With that he took some plates out of the cupboard, along with two knives, forks and a bottle of maple syrup and put them on the table in the den. While Sara finished making the pancakes, he went upstairs and grabbed some pillows and blankets before coming back down and arranging them on the couch for maximum comfort. Just as he was putting a DVD into the player, Sara came out with a stack of golden-brown pancakes and a tray with two mugs of coffee. The pair grabbed their food and settled onto the couch as the movie played, feeding each other bits of pancake off their forks and laughing when Michael accidentally dropped a piece of syrup-covered pancake in Sara's hair.

It wasn't a lavish Christmas, but it was certainly a great day for both.

**I know, it's kinda cheesy but I really wanted to have something written haha. Let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism always welcome :)**


	14. Preparation Can Only Take You So Far

_"Preparation can only take you so far. After that, you've gotta take a few leaps of faith."_

As Michael stared down at the tiny being in his wife's arms, no words seemed more accurate. He and Sara had spent countless nights sitting in their bed flipping through page after page of information, wanting to be prepared for this. They had gone shopping numerous times to buy everything that they thought they would need - toys, clothes, diapers, you name it. But as he stared down at the little bundle in Sara's arms, he had never felt more unprepared.

"Michael," Sara looked up at him with a mixture of exhaustion and amusement on her face. "It's a baby, not a bomb. You can hold him."

Michael's face turned a shade whiter as Sara held out their son to him. "What if I drop him?"

Sara rolled her eyes and laughed. "You can break out of any prison in the world and take down the Company but you look like you'll throw up at the prospect of holding an infant. Come here, I'll help you."

Michael slowly stepped towards her and held out his arms, sweat beading his forehead. Sara guided one of his hands to their son's head and told him to place the other on the baby's back. "Good, now I'm going to let go, okay?"

Michael shook his head, his eyes wide. "No, I don't-"

"Shh. You're fine, trust me." Sara said soothingly. Her tone reminded him of Fox River, when she'd be tending to one of his many injuries, trying to keep him calm as he writhed in pain.

Sara let go of their son and Michael felt their child's weight shift in his hands. Two small eyes opened and studied their father's face.

"Hi Owen. I'm your daddy." Michael cooed, beginning to relax.

"I think he likes you." Sara said, grinning at them. At that moment, the little face scrunched up and the wailing began.

"Am I hurting him?! What's going on?!" He panicked, his eyes doubling in size as he looked between Sara and their child, terrified.

"It's okay. You're fine, he's fine. I think he's just hungry." Sara said, holding her arms out. Michael carefully gave him back to her and she lifted her hospital gown, placing Owen's little face against her breast. His crying seized as he began to suck.

Michael sighed in relief as he sat down next to Sara on her hospital bed. "How did you know he was hungry?"

Sara laughed."I didn't, I just figured it was either that or he needed to be changed and I was hoping it wouldn't be the latter.

Michael laughed, "A better answer might have been maternal instinct."

"That too." Sara said, grinning.

Michael shook his head and leaned in, giving her a chaste kiss.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Sara whispered against his lips.

"He is." Michael replied, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to their son's forehead. Maybe they weren't completely unprepared after all.


End file.
